Lost in Time
by tropical-london
Summary: A six-year old Harry stumbles back in time to several years before he was born. How will he and the people around him react? Does you know how have anything to do with this? Rate PG-13 just in case.
1. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing. O joy**

Note: This is my first time trying to write a full story. (Not like a song-fic) so don't be super harsh please. Criticism is taken into consideration of course and if you review it will make me update quicker. Anyway onto the story....

LOST IN TIME

"Boy...Get your arse out of the cupboard this instant!" Yelled Aunt Petunia.

"I 'm making breakfast for my Dudleykins and if you want any you'd better hurry up! It's the first day of school!" she screeched.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" replied a voice from the cupboard under the stairs of number four Privet Drive.

Harry walked out and into a brightly lit kitchen. His jet-black hair was sticking up though he had rubbed a balloon on it. He had brilliant emerald-green eyes that were hidden under a pair of broken and badly repaired with scotch tape, horn-rimmed glasses. He was wearing baggy jeans with a belt that seemed much to big and a faded red t-shirt with a small hole in it. His trainers were worn in and the sole was starting to rip off. You cold tell even by his baggy clothes he weight was far too little for his height. He sighed and grabbed a chair to sit down in. Harry's stomach grumbled as He watched Dudley devour his three eggs, two sausages, and five pieces of French toast drowned in syrup. Harry looked back at his plate to find a piece of burnt toast and mustard. He didn't dare ask for anything else because the last time he was sent to his cupboard without food for the rest of the day.

"Maybe I'll find some money for lunch on the way to school." Thought Harry as he got up, looked at his lunch that consisted of a bruised apple and two pieces of bread and went outside to walk to school. He was entering the first grade. Harry quickened his pace so Dudley and his cronies couldn't catch up to him and terrorize him as they usually tried to. On his way to school he stopped seeing a bright shiny, gold object on the sidewalk.

"It's some pence!" Harry thought delighted he might be able to get a good lunch. Unfortuntatly though it seemed to only be a small hourglass on a gold chain. "Maybe I can sell it" he though as he place around his neck and spun it around numerous times transfixed by it beauty.

Suddenly, as though he had fainted every went black and when he reopened his eyes he found himself on a cold wooden floor in the middle of what seemed an great hall for dining. Harry started to panic. "What's going on?" "Where am I?" He sat down on the nearest chair and cried and cried wishing for once he didn't mess something up. This was his first real day of school. He cried because his stomach hurt from being malnourished, He cried because he was sick of the bullies but most of all he cried because if he was gone nobody would even miss him. His Aunt and Uncle would probably be delighted. He didn't have anyone who loved him. He wished for somebody to comfort him. He never had anything like that before.

"My parents are dead." "There never coming back" He thought crying hysterically and holding himself up in ball.

"What's wrong?" a woman's voice said.

Harry jumped and looked up trembling. She had red hair and green eyes just like his. She didn't look much older then twenty or so.

"I'm l-o-o-st." Harry said whimpering and scooting far away. He didn't really trust adults much.

"Well that happens to all fist years." She said with a smile with turned into a shocked expression when she saw that this boy's face was defiantly not one of the eleven year olds.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I don't know!" Harry sobbed and was very scared since the older lady seemed to not want him there "I wa-a-s-s going to school an-nd found a shi-n-y object on th-he-e str-ee-t and I tho-ught it was m-m-m-noney." I pick-k-ed it up-p and now I'm h-here" He said now sobbing uncontrollably.

"O don't cry!" "It's okay" "let's go to Dumbledore." She said getting closer to Harry trying to comfort him.

Harry from instinct backed away. He never really had any adults he could trust before. The women looked confused but replied soothingly," It's okay sweetie. Your not in any trouble," She stretched out her hand which Harry hesitantly took and led him out of the large dining area and into a corridor with moving staircases. Harry looked up in awe at all of these weird things on the walls. The pictures were moving! "It's like a T.V." Harry thought.

The lady holding Harry's hand led through several more corridors and to a gargoyle.

"Cockroach Clusters" she said.

Harry gasped as the gargoyle moved showing a magnificently decorated...

I thought this would be an okay place to stop. I would greatly appreciate a review or too because this is my first story that isn't an one-shot. If anyone likes it I'll get another two chapters up by Halloween.

Until then, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Nevermind I have some coffee

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing of Harry Potter's world.

Chapter Two

_Previously..........._

_Harry gasped as the gargoyle moved showing a magnificently decorated.._

Continuing... 

Room. Well, it was more then a room. It was a tower complete with a library. It had an old hat on a stool and a magnificent red bird Harry had only seen in stories. There were more of those talking T.V. pictures and numerous objects surrounding the room. There was a bowl of silvery liquid (the pensisive), several small red balls, (remembral), a large cauldron, a magnificent mahogany desk with a chair fit for a king beside it, plus hundreds of other objects Harry could only think of as magical.

"That's stupid there's no such thing as magic." Harry thought sadly strongly wishing there was.

"Pretty neat huh?" the young women said startling Harry.

Harry nodded. He was still so overwhelmed by everything. Just then an old man with a long white beard, crystal blue eyes, long fingers, a crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, and a twinkle in his eyes came down the stairs of the tower and took a seat in the large chair. He was also wearing a strange robe but his was blue and had stars all over it. He motioned for them to sit down. The lady did but Harry didn't thinking it might be an advantage if he had to run.

"What can I do Ms. Evans," said the old man. "And you my boy" he continued.

"Evans..." thought Harry. "That's Aunt Petunia's maiden name" "O no I think I'm in trouble" He thought getting nervous.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, it seems as if this boy stumbled across Hogwarts this early morning." "At first I thought he was a first year until I realized how small he was" "He told me he found a tiny object on the street and picked up ending up here." The lady addressed as Ms. Evans answered.

"Hmm... pondered Professor Dumbledore. "What's your name my young man?" He asked.

"Harry Sir...Harry...Potter," Harry stammered wondering if it was a good idea to use his real name.

The young lady suddenly turned he head and stared at him. "Your not related to James Potter are you?" she asked.

"He was my dad" Harry said.

"What do you mean was?" she asked. "How could he be your father? He's only nineteen." She said slightly worried.

"Lilly..." said Professor Dumbledore soothingly. "There are many James Potter's in Britain."

"Yes, your right professor, but isn't a little strange how similar they look?" she asked

"Yes..indeed" He said, "I wonder...hmm... shiny object...father...looks like James...dead...No it couldn't be." He whispered.

"What couldn't be" Lilly asked. Harry wondered too but was getting more anxious by the minute trying to debate on running away or not.

"What did you say you found again....Harry...is it?" the professor asked.

"A shiny gold thing on a chain. It had sand in it too." Harry stated.

"A hourglass perhaps?" Professor Dumbledore said with great anticipation in his eyes.

"Yes sir, I think that's what you call them." Harry stated.

"I see." One more question Harry...What year is it?" he said leaning in over his desk.

"1987 Sir." Harry said extremely confused in whether to laugh or not. "How could this man not know what year it was?" He thought.

Glancing over at the lady next to him for advice he noticed she was very pale, and in a matter of milliseconds she her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the large gargoyle, kicking it with all the strength he could muster. "Open Mr." He screamed. "Open open" Harry repeated again on the break of tears. "I didn't mean to make that lady faint. Now I'm going to be in huge trouble." Harry thought kicking the door again and again as the old man watched with a slight look of amusement on his face as he got out of his chair and walked toward him. Harry kicked harder now the old man approached when suddenly he heard an,

"SHIT!"

"What the bloody fuck was that for!"

Harry looked up from where he was kicking and saw a man's leg had replaced the gargoyles wing. Harry screamed once more and cried trying to go through the man's leg.

"Mr.Black..." Professor Dumbledore said warningly with the same twinkle in his eye.

"Right sorry Professor" the young man said picking Harry up difficulty since he was squirming.

"Hey lad. Calm down. I didn't mean to blow a gasket. Just surprised me that's all." The man said.

Harry continued struggling. "Ok....I will put you down if you promise to not leave," the man said.

Harry nodded and when was put down ran to a corner escaping the two adults.

He noticed the man was probably the lady called Lilly's age and he had long black hair that ended past his eyes with piecing black eyes that seemed filled with laughter and courage. He looked strong too and was enormous. (By Harry's view anyway)

"I didn't know you babysat Professor. No offense but your not very good at it." He said and gave a loud bark-like laugh.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Actually Ms. Evans found him," he said pointing to a limp figure on the ground.

"My God! Lilly! What the bloody hell happened to her?" "James going to be seriously pissed" the young man said.

"Sirius...I'm warning you" Dumbledore said

"Right sorry won't happen again Professor....Well not for another hour anyway." Sirius said. "I mean...Oh my good golly gosh what has become of this fair maiden?" "Her lover will be very angry" Sirius stated trying not to laugh.

"Well Mr. Black, before you entered Ms. Evans and I had quite a shock." Professor Dumbledore said looking over at the corner where Harry was hiding.

"What's that got to do with the kid though?" Sirius said.

"I'm trying to explain but first will you please get Madam Pomfrey, Remus, James, Professor McGonagall, and several cups of tea with coffee cake." Professor Dumbledore asked. "Actually I have some tea and cookies left over."

"Yes sir," said Sirius saluting in a very siriusly-like manner and trudging outside.

"Now Harry, Would you like some tea and crumpets?" the Professor asked.

Okay. I actually kind liked that chapter. More action and finding out about stuff coming up so review! I posted this chapter up the same day as the first so the third should be up by Tuesday at the latest.


	3. The arrival

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing of Harry Potter's world.

Thanks muchos gracias my reviewers. I know I said this before but I LOVE getting reviews.

Mystical Witch: In this fic Lilly and James are engaged, not married, yet. When the clues all start adding up she starts worry about who the mother is because of course she wants it to be her. Then she gets all worried about the thought of being a mom. So basically she's got some idea but really isn't sure. Dumbledore thinks there's a very good chance. If it doesn't make sense now it will later on in the story.

Chapter Two

_Previously..........._

"_I'm trying to explain but first will you please get Madam Pomfrey, Remus, James, Professor McGonagall, and several cups of tea with coffee cake." Professor Dumbledore asked. "Actually I have some tea and cookies left over."_

"_Yes sir," said Sirius saluting in a very Siriusly-like manner and trudging outside._

"_Now Harry, Would you like some tea and crumpets?" the Professor asked._

Continuing... 

"O Yes si-"Harry started to say but ended up saying instead, "If you want me to sir." Living with the Dursleys Harry had never had the option of eating when he was hungry. He would simply get whatever the Dursleys made for him and their leftovers. Crumpets and Tea was something Harry never got and if he did it was from one of the Dursley's leftover plates.

Dumbledore looked at the boy with a puzzled expression, "Don't you get food at home when you're hungry Harry?"

"If my Aunt and Uncle tell me sir, but I can't ask them or they get mad." Harry said avoiding Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

The professor again looked slightly puzzled and had sorrow in his eyes that just a minute ago seemed to sparkle, " Well, I'd like to ask you some more questions when the people I had Sirius fetched arrived if that's okay with you, but for now let's enjoy all the crumpets and tea are stomachs will allow."

"Okay sir" Harry stated slowly walking out of the corner where he was hiding over to the old man.

"Professor Dumbledore is fine Harry," He said

Harry sat down to his tea and crumpets. He was starving but didn't eat until Professor Dumbledore took a bite out of his first.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "I didn't poison them and you must be starving," He states.

Harry nodded and sat there eating his crumpets nervously. Just then the gargoyle slide open startling Harry who dropped his crumpet and reached for another.

In walked four other adults Harry never saw before. They were two woman and three men. One woman was wearing a white apron and a red robe and was rather plump. She had rosy cheeks and was rather short. The other woman was taller, slim, and had the most pursed lips Harry had ever seen. She had on a witch hat and a perfect bun in her hair unlike the plum woman's who was tied loosely behind her or the own on the floor called Lilly. There was the man Harry met before names Sirius and beside him were two young men around his age. One of them was a couple inches on six feet tall with sandy brown colored hair and brown eyes that looked weary. His robes were much more shabbier then anyone else's. The last man had jet-black hair just like Harry's, unkempt and pointing straight up. He also had on horned-rimmed glasses but brown eyes. His nose was longer and his grin rather lopsided. He was over six feet tall.

"His hair's like mine!" Harry thought.

"Good morning Professor, my old chap how are you doi...O my bloody god, Lilly!" the man with hair like Harry's yelled. "What happened? Is she all right?" He said panicked rushing over to her and picking the young woman's body in his arms.

"Clam down James," "She fine." Professor Dumbledore said.

"FINE? FINE!" James screeched. "How the fuck is she fine? She's unconscious!" He yelled in outrage.

"MR.POTTER! FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFYNDOR FOR INNAPROPRIATE LANGUAGE!" yelled the woman with the pursed lips.

The man called Sirius let out that familiar yet strange bark-like laugh. "I'm afraid we graduated two and a half years ago Professor McGonagall. You can't deduct house points from us anymore." Sirius said. This caused the young man with the Lilly in his arms and everyone else in the room except Harry laugh who of course had no idea what was going on. He was actually quite glad they hadn't noticed him for he was scared about what to say. Unfortunaly, Professor Dumbledore introduced Harry to the crowd who didn't notice him yet.

"Well James, Miss. Evans here just had a bit of a shock. She should come about soon." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I was going to have Madam Pomfrey revive her though now because we have some business to attend to, which is why I called you here in the first place." He continued. "This is Harry...Potter" Professor Dumbledore said.

The room went silent on hearing Harry's name. Harry jerked his head up realizing someone just said his name and noticed all eyes on him. He ran behind Professor Dumbledore who somehow seemed safe to him.

"Wait a tick...Potter....Hey Prong's that your name!" said Sirius quite excited now.

"No shit Sherlock." The man addressed as Prongs said.

"Mr. Potter..." Professor McGonagall warned.

"Are James and...Harry...was it related?" The sandy brown hair asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Professor Dumbledore said. "Madam Pompfrey, did you bring the truth potion?" He asked

"Yes professor" Madam Pompfrey said.

"Wait a second Professor what's going on?" James asked

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "This morning Miss. Evans came to my office with young Mr. Potter saying she found him in the great hall. He told me he found a shiny hourglass in the street and spun it around placing it on his neck. The next thing he new he was here. I have reason to believe the "hourglass" might actually be a time turner."

"You mean you think he's from the past or future?" James asked. The other's seemed to have the same question. Especially Harry.

Harry spoke up, "What's a time turner and what do you mean "I'm from the future?" "I'm not from the future if I was how would I exist? ""I wouldn't be born,"

"This will all be explained Harry if you would please take some of this drink I'm it would clear things up," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry hesitantly took the drink in his hands. It was green and smelled horrid. He didn't dare drink this. He gave it back,

"No thank you sir, I'm not really thirsty," Harry said.

"Harry, it's a truth potion, I promise you will be all right. Just take some sips of it." The old man said.

Harry looked at the man. Everything he learned told him not to drink this. Then no one had every offered him anything like a crumpet either. The man's eyes were full of trust and Harry couldn't see a lie in them. Slowly he brought the liquid to his lips and drank it all. Surprisingly it had a very sweet taste.

Okay, this chapter was not my favorite. I promise the next one should be better. I just had to get everyone there and have Harry take the potion. Just to let everyone know, Harry doesn't know he's a wizard, Lilly and James don't know that their both his parents, and in the next chapter more things should be revealed. So keep reviewing I'll try to get in another chapter by Wednesday. Continue reviewing! If you have any questions or comments or even flames I'd like to know them.


	4. Finind Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I Love reviews! I think I mentioned that like 5 times but o well.

Eric2: I don't think wizards have DNA tests. lol.

athenakitty: I don't really know, wherever the story leads I guess.

TiFfAnI: She's like 19 or 20. I'm making Lilly and James engaged in this fic because it gives them more of a shock to find out they have a son. (Which they don't completely know yet).

Chapter Three

_Previously..........._

Harry looked at the man. Everything he learned told him not to drink this. Then no one had every offered him anything like a crumpet either. The man's eyes were full of trust and Harry couldn't see a lie in them. Slowly he brought the liquid to his lips and drank it all. Surprisingly it had a very sweet taste.

_And on with the story..._

Suddenly, Harry found himself slipping into almost dreamlike state. It wasn't scary for him though, more relaxing,

He was between asleep and awake and not fully aware of what was going on around him.

"Now Lilly and James, what you might hear may shock you. I'm not completely sure what's going to happen so brace yourselves." Said Professor Dumbledore.

James grabbed Lilly's hand whos face had started looking pale. Madam Pompfrey went back to the Hospital Wing and Professor McGonagall sat there with her extremely pursed lips slightly quivering. Remus and Sirius were standing in the corner anxiously waiting.

"Well let's start. Harry, when were you born?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"July 31, 1981" said Harry

Everyone's eyes widened. It was only August 1, 1980. Professor McGonagall muttered to herself.

"Who are you parents?" Professor Dumbledore continued.

"James and Lilly Potter" said Harry

Lilly squeaked and James let out a gasp of surprise. "Lils were parents!" He whispered. It was happy surprise to both of them who were getting married in a month.

"I'm godfather! I'm godfather!" yelled Sirius. Remus smacked him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?' Sirius said with mock sadness.

"For being you." Remus smirked

"Oh...Okay then" Sirius replied

"Hemm...Hemm..If you two dickens are finished...may we please continue?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am" saluted Sirius who was chuckling at her choice of word, "dickens". Remus sighed.

"What year is it according to what you think?" professor Dumbledore asked

**"1987." said Harry  
**

"My son's six years old!" Lilly cried out.

"Where do you live?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

**"Number 4 Privet Drive Surrey, England."said Harry  
**

"And who do you live with?" He continued

**My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.**

"HE WHAT!" shrieked Lilly jumping out of her seat. "No...I won't allow it! She a horrid...horrid person and that lousy excuse for a husband no better!" she cried. James face had also reddened after hearing stories about how horrible Petunia was. Lilly, James, Remus, and Sirius all had on very distraught face thinking the worse on why this boy didn't live with Lilly and James. Professor Dumbledore slowly asked the dreaded question,

"Where are you parents?"

"There dead" answered Harry  
  
Lilly started sobbing and James grabbed her in his arms rocking her back and forth crying himself. Sirius and Remus hugged each other with tears forming in their eyes. **(AN/: In a best friend type of way. Not Slash)**. Professor McGonagall dabbed her eyes with tissues and blew her nose. For the first time any of them had ever witnessed Dumbledore had a tears falling down his wrinkled face and onto his white beard.

"I'm afraid we must continue. I will explain later but Harry being here might give us a chance to alter the past." Dumbledore said. "It might very dangerous and life-threatening so I can make no promises until I research more about it and we find out more." Dumbledore finished.

"Harry, how did your parents die?"

**"a car crash." he replied  
**

"A what?" James asked. "A car?" "I've never gone in one of those contraptions in my entire life!" He said. "I never plan on it either!"

"Who told you?"

"My Aunt and Uncle" said Harry

"Hmmm..." whispered Dumbledore. "Did they ever tell you about the following, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Wizardry, you being a wizard, your parents being wizards or Voldemort?"

"No" He answered

James stood up knocking his chair over yelling, "Those bastards! How dare they! No son of mine isn't going to know about th-"

"James! Calm yourself! Deep breaths!" yelled Lilly. "Professor, I'm confused."

"Aren't we all?" said Sirius.

"Be quiet Padfoot," said Remus.

"Why isn't Harry living with Sirius and what does Harry knowing about Hogwarts have to do with us being dead?" Lilly asked. "Which is very important, don't get me wrong."

"I'm thinking Miss. Evans that perhaps they lied to Harry about why you are dead and we need to find this out.." Professor Dumbledore stated. "If they lied about him being a wizard perhaps-"

"They lied about us dieing in a car crash," Lilly finished for him.

"Precisely." Said Dumbledore.

"What will we do Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I have an idea," said Remus. "Some how we need to go back into Harry's mind and find a time where he doesn't remember or isn't aware he knows. Something even a truth potion won't be able to give us or maybe we could get in touch with someone form the future who know what is going on"

"Yes, that might be crazy enough to work," said Dumbledore. "But, how?"

"Let me rest on this. In the mean time we need to get Harry checked out by Madam Pompfrey." Said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that if these people he is living with are as horrible as you say Harry might not be doing so well."

Lilly started crying again.

"Lilly, it's going to be fine. We might fix this problem." Soothed James.

"Let's meet our son. Shall we?" James asked.

James put the correct antidote in Harry's mouth causing him to return to his normal state.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily.

"You..Umm..fell asleep Harry" James said wanting very much to hug him and never let go. This was his son who was probably suffering and he was dead. It was almost too much to take in. He had to though for Lilly and Harry's sake.

"Who..who are you?" asked Harry. "Who are all of these people anyway?"

"Well Harry, I know this might come as a shock to you but, I'm your....father" James said hardly believing these words were coming out of his mouth.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!

I'm so evil leaving you hanging like that. Hehe. Well if you review you'll find out what happens quicker. Any suggestions on how the story should go? What did you like or not like? Anything really. Also if you want me to review one of your stories I would be more then happy too.


	5. Parents and Broomsticks

Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of the Harry Potter's world though I wish I did and while I'm wishing how about the entire Hershey Chocolate Company as well. Great now I'm hungry. Anyway...

RandomPerson619: Hehe lol. I know I thought about that as I was writing about it.

Chapter Five

_Previously..........._

"Well Harry, I know this might come as a shock to you but, I'm your.... father" James said hardly believing these words were coming out of his mouth.

_And on with the story..._

"No...you can't be my daddy's dead." Harry mumbled string at the floor.

Seeing their son like this made them both want to hug him but at the moment they knew this wasn't possible.

"Harry, it is me. I'm James Potter," He said. "I'm not dead...yet" James's eyes started to fill with tears.

"What do you mean? My daddy died when I was this big," Harry said holding his arms out to make the size of a baby.

"The hourglass you found that transported you here is actually a time turner." He said. "It brought you back in time. Trust me Harry. It's me your dad, and this is your mom." James said pointing to the woman smiling behind him.

"Mum...Dad...?" Harry asked not really to anyone. "But. I'm not back in time. It's impossible. It would take magic." Harry said sadly.

"Magic is real Harry." Lilly said looking him in the eye. "And, you my son, you're a wizard."

"I'm a wizard?" Harry asked. "My Aunt and Uncle said there made up in fairy tales and magic doesn't exist. It's just a frag...fragment of my emageneteion" Harry said having trouble pronouncing the large word.

"Lousy no-good excuse for muggles!" mumbled James. "James..." Lilly replied then sighed. "I suppose your right though. Petunia and Vernon are horrible. Vernon with his stupid purple beet looking head and no neck, and Petunia with her long bony one and a frown that looks like she smelled something foul."

"How did you know my Aunt and Uncle's names and what they look like?" Harry asked with something like hope flickering in his eyes.

"Were your parents Harry." James said. "Listen does anything ever happen to you? Anything you can't explain that happened when you are really mad or sad? That happens to wizard's and witches Harry and we your, parents are wizards and witches and you are too,". (AN:/ sound familiar?)

Harry thought back to the time when Aunt Petunia shaved his head and his hair grew back in the morning. Then there was the time when Dudley had beaten Harry up and started to pick his nose. Harry wished for it to get stuck and it did. For a week.

Harry started to laugh at the memory.

"I thought so," James said. "Wait watch this Harry." He took out a slim piece of polished wood. "It looks almost like a wand in those stories." Harry thought. James pointed the wood at a pot on the desk and muttered some word. The pot turned into a cat.

Harry's mouth flew open. He had never seen something so amazing in his entire life. James turned it back into a pot. He then muttered another word and levitated a bowl over to him.

Harry desperately wanted to believe them but it seemed so impossible. Hoe could he travel back in time to when his parent's were alive and how on earth could some like magic exist. It was all to good to be true.

Lilly took a bowl filled with a silver mist and motioned for Harry to come over to her. She put her wand on her head, muttered something and then put her wand in the bowl. "Harry watch this all right?" She asked. Harry still in shock nodded not knowing what to believe, his heart which desperately wanted to believe, or his brain, which told him, they were faking the names and magic. Lilly gave him the bowl and then her hand. "Harry, just grab my hand were going inside," she said

Inside a bowl? It was the most ridiculous thing he had heard. Well maybe not after today. Without any more time left to ponder Lilly grabbed his hand and put her head in the bowl followed by Harry. They landed into another room with a thud.

In were two people. One was Lilly and the other was...no it couldn't be. It was his Aunt Petunia.

"What's going on?" Harry asked frightened. "Why can't they see us?"

"You're witnessing my memory Harry," the Lilly with him said then turned to look at herself and Aunt Petunia.

"You freak!" yelled Aunt Petunia. "How could you marry him!"? She shrieked. "He's just like you!" "A wizard!"

"Petunia, please," the Lilly in the memory whimpered. "I love James."

"I'm the only one who sees you for you!" She yelled. "A freak! I'm not coming to your bloody wedding either! Vernon and I have better things to do." She said

Just then the James in the memory came through the door.

"You!" Petunia said. "You wizard freak! Get the fuck out of here and take HER with you!"

James took out his wand. "Don't say that to Lilly"

"James" said the Lilly in the memory crying. "Let's just go"

Suddenly Harry and Lilly returned to the office where James was. Harry sat on the floor for a moment stunned. That was his Aunt Petunia all right. She was always calling him a freak and now he understood why. He was a wizard. He felt something like hope again. All of the sudden he stood up. These were his parents.

He cautiously walked over to James. He got a chair and stood on it bringing him to James height He cautiously touchéd James 's face with his hand as if he was making sure he exists. Harry felt his stubbly chin and his cold pink cheeks. He looked into his eyes full of nervousness and excitement at the same time.

"Da-Daddy?" he whispered afraid if he said it to loudly he would be gone. "Mum?"

Lilly scooted closer. "Yes Harry" she nodded tears flowing in her eyes. Harry cried and hugged them but his small arms couldn't reach.

Lilly cried, "My son!", hugging him and putting kisses all over his face. James grabbed the both of them and picked them up laughing. All three of them continued hugging, laughing, and crying tears of joy. "Harry eh?" said James.

"That's a nice name," he said. "I bet it would have been my idea."

Lilly chuckled and Harry laughed.

Harry couldn't believe it. My mum and daddy are here! He never felt so much like he was home in his entire life sitting in his father's lap listening to him tell stories about his school days and his mum laughing along. Harry couldn't have been happier. He never was going back to the Dursley's house. He hoped.

"Mummy," Harry asked. "Wow, it feels so good using that word." Harry thought. "Am I going back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

"Of course not!" Lilly said. "As long as I'm alive I won't allow it!" Realizing what she just said tears started to form once more. "Shh...Lilly" James said soothingly. "We might be able to prevent it." He said but without much hope in his words.

Harry crawled into his mom's lap confused but tried comforting her. As she calmed down Sirius and Remus barged in.

"Sirius!" Remus said. "We were supposed to give them time!" He warned.

"We did!" Sirius replied. "Anyway I wanted to see MY godchild."

Lilly, James and Remus laughed. Sirius already seemed attached to the little Harry who looked up at him with interest.

"Harry, I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. Sirius Black, nice to meet you," Sirius said. "This is for you Harry," he said giving him a sloppy, wrapped brown package. Harry stared at it. Sirius's face fell from his exuberant grin to a nervous frown. " It's quite all right if you don't want it Harry. I would understand. I mean you don't really even know me or anything," He said with sadness in his voice.

"No!" Harry said loudly. "No, I mean I would love it. It's just...Well, I've never gotten a present before that's all."

"Never?" they all said. Harry shrugged, "Umm..No sorry"

They all looked at Harry with sadness on their faces.

"Sorry?" said Remus. "There's no reason to be sorry Harry, if anyone should be sorry it's those bloody muggles your living with."

Harry nodded and opened the present to find a small broom. "Err...Thank you" Harry said. He was very confused as he had been for the last several hours. "Why would they give him a broom? Was he supposed to clean? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to make me do it all the time." Harry thought and looked at the broom again. "At least it's my size"

"Sirius!" Lilly screamed. "Harry will not use that!"

Harry looked up at her and had a genuine smile on his face.

"Yes, they are much too dangerous, especially for a little boy" she continued.

"They are not!" said James and Sirius. "I've seen this model! It's called a Cleansweep Jr. and it doesn't go nearly as high or fast." James said.

"I use brooms all the time." Said Harry. "There not dangerous"

"You do?" James, Lilly and Remus said looking at him with bewilderment. Sirius on the other hand said defensively," See I told you so," earning him another smack on the head by Remus.

"Harry, I thought you didn't know about magic." James said.

"I don't, well I mean I didn't. My Aunt made me use them all the time." He said. "I had no idea they were magic"

"Wait! I get it" Lilly said. "I forgot muggles use brooms for sweeping the floor!" she said. "Not for flying."

"What a waste of a broom!" said James shocked and disgusted at the mere thought of it.

"You mean I was using it wrong?" Harry said.

"Not exactly," said Lilly. "Harry, in the wizard world we fly on them."

"Wow! Let's go and fly on them now!" Harry said excited.

"We can't" grumbled James. "Your mum thinks there dangerous"

"Please mummy!" Harry said.

"Well maybe." Lilly said. "But for know we need to get you check up on by Madam Pomfrey."

They made there out of the office and Harry sat on top of James shoulders smiling in what

seemed like a long time, a true smile.

Ok tell I think I might have gone on too much in this chapter. Is it too long? The main idea was just to get Harry and his parents to know each other better. Also Sirius and Remus a little as well. Tell me what you thought. So review! I really do enjoy it! Also, are my attempts at humor funny at all? Just wondering cause otherwise I can stop them or cut them back or whatever.


	6. One Mystery Revealed

Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of the Harry Potter's world and its Halloween! Not that that has anything to do with my disclaimer.

Chapter Six

_Previously..........._

"_Well maybe." Lilly said. "But for know we need to get you check up on by Madam Pomfrey."_

_They made there out of the office and Harry sat on top of James shoulders smiling in what_

_seemed like a long time, a true smile._

_And on with the story..._

If Harry were outside he would have swallowed at least ten flies because his mouth was open from shock. The staircases moved, there were ghosts in the halls, students turned things into bats instead of reciting their multiplication table, and there was a man at least ten feet tall. (An/: Hagrid). Several of the older students greeted Lilly, James, Sirius and Remus who knew them when they were at Hogwarts and asked what they were doing there.

Harry figured they were teachers but James said, "We are aurors Harry, kind of like the pleasemen you have. We catch evil wizards and Dumbledore wanted us to come down for a meeting." Harry looked at him slightly baffled before Lilly explained he was talking about policemen.

They soon arrived at the hospital wing to meet the plump lady Harry saw earlier and guessed was Madam Pompfry. The hospital wing had several students all ready in it. One of them seemed to have sprouted boils all over their face and another could only speak in German and jumped every time you mentioned the word fluffy towels.

"Now Harry, I'm just going to give you a check-up all right?" asked Madam Pompfrey. Harry nodded. "Lift up your shirt sweetie" she said while grabbing her stethoscope. They all gasped and Harry quickly tried pulling his shirt back on but, Lilly had taken it and was once again teary-eyed.

All of Harry's ribs showed and he had several bruises and numerous cuts. "Harry," said James as patiently as he could muster. "Do you get any food at the Dursleys?"

Harry didn't answer. He feared the Dursley's would find out and he would be in more trouble if he had to return. "It's very important you tell us Harry." James continued trying to comfort Lilly. "You can trust us. We are your parents and I want to help you feel better."

"Not much" Harry finally answered.

"About those bruises Harry," Sirius said solemnly. Harry looked at him and answered, "Well sometimes my uncle gets a bit mad or Dudley my cousin, gets kind of bored." Harry didn't want them to feel sorry for him so he said, "Don't worry it's not so bad and I deserved it because I was an orphan."

Lilly stood up outraged, "Who told you that! You didn't deserve any of that!" James look like he would cry and Sirius and Remus seemed bewildered.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry muttered.

"I should have known." She said. "Listen Harry, your Aunt and Uncle are not good people at all and they are wrong okay. Nobody deserves any of the things they put you through!" She continued, "Harry, I love you and we are never going to let any of this happen to you again."

Harry looked up at her nodding and said, "You lo..lov...love me?" He whispered. "Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"O Harry!" She cried. "Of course I love you! We all love you so never forget that allright?" she said as all three marauders nodded in agreement. "Okay Mum" Harry said smiling.

Madam Pompfrey took Harry's blood pressure, weighed him , and did several other procedures before letting Harry go. She gave him a lollipop and told him his parents would only be a minute as she took them into her office and shut the door.

Harry leaned against the door hoping to hear something put sat down with his lollipop in defeat and instead looked out the window at students on broomsticks. He was very eager to try himself.

"Harry is suffering from malnourishment, verbal abuse, and physical abuse." She said solemnly. "Now, I can help the malnourishment is something I can help with." She said handing Lilly a bag with about ten potions in it. "He should have one every night before going to bed and when you get low just owl me and I'll have some delivered once we know what is going on."

"And the verbal and physical abuse Madam Pompfrey?" asked James.

"That my dear I can not help with." She said. "I can only prescribe an heavy dose of love." She answered. "Show him what happened was wrong and don't hold back and letting him know how much you care about him. "O yes, one more thing, Dumbledore suspects there is something special about Harry and had me run some tests on him. I found a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead that was the result of a strong curse."

"What kind of curse Madam Pompfrey?" Lilly asked.

"Now, I not be correct..." Madam Pompfrey started but was cut off by Sirius who said, "When have you ever been wrong?"

This was true. Never could any of them remember Madam Pompfrey being wrong about anything when it came to health issues.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at his compliment and said, "Well it appears that Harry has survive the killing curse though I don't know how."

For the second time that day Lilly fainted into James arms.

Okay... I'm sorry, really I am and I will try to stop with big cliffhangers. Was this chapter too dramatic for the issue? I wasn't sure. Sorry if it's short but the next chapter will be much longer. Review Please!


	7. What now?

Disclaimer: I still don't own any parts of the Harry Potter's world.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with my quarterly assessments at school and now I'm transferring schools as well so things have been slightly stressful but I will try to update sooner.

Thanks To my reviewers! If I could I would send you a cookie or some of my left over Halloween Candy!

Chapter Seven

_Previously..........._

_Madam Pomfrey smiled at his compliment and said, "Well it appears that Harry has survive the killing curse though I don't know how."_

_For the second time that day Lilly fainted into James arms._

_Continuing............_

"Revivio" Madam Pompfrey said causing Lilly to slowly open her eyes. Realizing why she had fainted caused her eyes to go huge and turned around to look at her husband who seemed rather speechless. Remus seemed to have had the same effect as James did.

"Killing Curse?" a baffled Sirius said after some time. "Is that even possible? I mean is he dead in the future or something? Wait I'm not making any sense at all!" said Sirius.

"As usual" muttered Remus

"What was that?' asked Sirius while James and Lilly snickered.

"That is what I wondered Mr. Black when I first looked at the results." Madam Pompfrey remarked. "I even check it two more times."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Remus asked.

"Yes" she said. "I asked if I should send a copy of the test to St. Mungo's but Dumbledore suspects it would result in chaos and after some thought I would have to agree since he is from the future. That is something that probably shouldn't be revealed. The press would have a field day. O yes, Professor Dumbledore would like you up in his office once more with Harry to explain." Madam Pompfrey said as Lilly opened he mouth to ask another question then shut it.

"All right. Thank You Madam Pompfrey." James said as they all exited the office. Harry ran over to greet them and started tell his new father about the children flying on broomsticks.

"They went this fast" Harry said while giving a motion with his hand and saying, "Whoosh. And they had balls and bats and uniforms and all this other stuff. Can you teach me right now please?" Harry said eagerly.

James laughed and Lilly said, "Well he's defiantly your son,"

"I know," James said proudly as he knelt to Harry's height. "I'm sorry Harry but we can't right now. Were going to Professor Dumbledore's office again to straighten some things out."

"O, all right daddy" Harry said trying to hide his disappointment but soon was laughing madly because Sirius picked the boy up and was know holding him over his head running down the corridor.

"You want to fly Harry?" Sirius asked grinning. "Then will fly!"

James, Lilly, and Remus all raced after them out of breath as they reached Dumbledore's office.

They entered the office to find Dumbledore talking to Fawkes. "Who's a pretty bird? Fawkes is a pretty bird yes she is," he cooed.

Lilly cleared her throat making Dumbledore stand straight up and blush slightly. "Ah yes, your hear well let's sort this all out shall we?"

They all sat down and Harry sat on James lap and fell asleep.

"As Madam Pompfrey told you Harry has somehow miraclously survived a killing curse," Dumbledore stated.

"So it is correct Professor?" Lilly asked.

"Well Ms. Evans that is what we are going to sort out. I have found a device similar to a peninsive, called a resenitve in my office that I will use. It is quite complicated and a devious task however. It is used to find memories in a person's brain that they don't remember. You put in part of their DNA sample, which Madam Pompfrey collected, into this small bowl and cast the spell. Following the spell you must say a specific memory you know the person must have had and it will give you the information about it. It is illegal to use without the ministry's consent and you have to rent it but several years ago I nicked one from the department of mysteries in case I would need it ever." He said his eyes twinkling. "One drawback however is that only one person may witness the memory and I believe I should probably do it since I'm pretty sure you are all unaware of the device and it can be deadly and trap you in the memory if it is not done correctly," He added. "So lets start shall with it there are no further questions?" Dumbledore finished leaving them all rather baffled.

Lilly however had a question, "How long does it take for the memory results to come in?"

"Around one week unfortunaly," Professor Dumbledore said. "I just put it in now but I figured you had the right to know what was going on."

"What will become of Harry for two days?" asked James.

"Well Hogwarts is not really the place for a small boy during the summer when there are only a couple of adults who are already busy with many things. So, I was wondering if you and Lilly might take him to your home?" Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling because he knew the answer.

"O, yes Professor we would be delighted!" said James. "Now I can teach him quiddicth!"

Everyone laughed waking Harry up. Harry opened his brilliant green eyes and rubbed the back of his head and his eyes.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Were going home Harry" smiled Lilly.

"Ho-ome?" Harry asked. "Where is that? It sounds wonderful." He grinned

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I got a bit of writer's block and that's why this chapter really sucks. I will have a really good chapter up next during the next week maybe by Friday even. Again I'm really, really, really sorry for such a long update and a horrible chapter but the next one will be really good.


End file.
